L'appel du soleil
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Gokû appelle ce soleil qui reste face à lui, figé. Une histoire d'un espoir et d'une détermination sans bornes. Sanzo x Gokû


**Nom :** L'appel du soleil

**Auteur :**

**Fandom :** Saiyuki

**Relationship : **Sanzô x Gokû

**Phrase utilisé : **La meilleure insulte au monde

**Note :** Spoil Burial peut-être ? x)

Bien sûr que c'était terrible de se faire insulter de baka saru à longueur de journée, bien sûr que Gokû était plus intelligent qu'il ne le paraissait, qu'il avait beau se plaindre éternellement qu'il avait faim, il voyait toujours des trucs qui paraissaient anodins à la base, des petites choses, des sentiments si fins que même avec une loupe il était impossible de les percevoir. Gokû était le plus intelligent du groupe, à sa façon.

Bien sûr, il ne faisait aucun plan de malade, savait se battre mais comme une bête, et parfois l'on se demandait s'il pensait réellement quand il faisait quelque chose. Mais il avait su renouer des liens brisés, consoler des désespoirs terminés, dire des choses de façon innocente, mais qui dans le fond avec une profondeur ultime, un double sens caché inconsciemment.

Pourtant, Sanzô, continuait sans cesse de le traiter de baka saru, et de le frapper à la tête, de manquer de lui tirer dessus tout le temps. Cela avait même fini par faire partie de son quotidien.

Mais en un sens, Gokû ne s'en plaignait jamais, et continuait de persévérer, comme si même, il n'attendait que ça, que son blond le frappe à la tête.

Parce qu'à ses yeux, c'était la meilleure insulte au monde, et que c'était la plus grande preuve d'affection jamais donné par ce soleil si froid.

Bien sûr, que Gokû tenta de continuer de sourire, quand ce soleil chuta comme une étoile, ce qu'il avait été. Il savait qu'il était lui aussi doué pour briller, comme un mini-soleil. Il se savait doué pour remonter le moral des troupes, et vu l'état de Hakkai et Gojyô valait mieux s'y mettre dès maintenant. Alors, il se mit à rire, à raconter des blagues, à faire des remarques innocentes mais tellement pertinentes que cela redonnait envie de vivre en un seul mot, en une seule parole. Il était meilleur prêcheur qu'aucun moine sur la Terre, surtout que maintenant que Sanzô n'était plus.

Ses yeux dorés, pourtant, ne luisaient plus autant, et son cœur se balançait beaucoup moins. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un, plutôt, qui était là, pourtant, présent, avec son pistolet, son éventail, tout quoi. Il avait envie de le voir d'un coup se réveiller pour lui balancer un énorme baka saru à la figure, plus puissant encore que le harisen qui viendrait alors frapper sa tête.

Mais il se souvint, que de toute façon, Gokû n'avait plus faim. Pourtant, il pleurait suffisamment pour titiller son estomac, mais tout en son corps s'était retourné, et il n'avait même pas envie de cette sympathique sardine qui lui faisait face. Peut-être qu'en fait il n'avait même plus besoin de manger. Peut-être que plus rien ne devait compter.

Il allait être difficile pour le garçon de consoler le monde avec des jolis sourires, si ce qui lui permettait de briller ne disait plus un mot.

Et quand Gojyô, vint à lui demander de se coucher, plutôt que de rester près de celui qu'il aimait tant, de ce corps inerte, et qu'il refusa, l'insulte que son soleil prononçait tant de fois, lui paru comme la pire des insultes, sortant de la bouche de son ami à cheveux rouges.

La pire, celle qui vint à achever son cœur comme jamais.

C'était atroce, de se dire que finalement, une insulte si jolie pouvait être si douloureuse à présent. Le monde était à l'envers, pour preuve, la lune était là à la place du soleil, Gokû ne souriait plus, n'avait plus faim, et même Hakkai ne semblait plus pouvoir esquisser le moindre des sourires.

Comme s'ils vivaient à travers un monde parallèle où tout était inversé, alors que ce n'était que le futur du présent où ils vivaient heureux.

Gokû ne faisait même plus attention aux yokais, au fait qu'il fallait partir à l'Ouest, à son passé oublié, il songeait juste à tout ces souvenirs qui fleurissaient dans sa tête comme autant de lames déchirants ce qu'il aurait pu nommer, il fut un jour, son cœur. Et qui n'était alors plus qu'un tas de poussière réduit en purée par une douleur sans égal.

Il ne faisait attention qu'à ce corps présent près de lui. Il avait presque envie de lui prendre la main et de se gifler avec en se traitant lui-même de baka saru. Bien sûr c'était stupide, mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en moquait, la douleur n'était que plus forte, au fil des minutes.

Il avait presque envie d'essayer tout pour faire revenir Sanzô. Peut-être un baiser, comme dans les contes, mais Gokû ne connaissait même pas les contes. Alors peut-être gueuler un bon coup qu'il avait faim, mais ce serait mentir. Dans le fond de son cœur, Gokû appelait Sanzô. Comme il l'avait déjà fait, il y a tant de temps. Cela lui semblait si lointain. L'appeler, de tout son cœur, pour qu'il vienne le chercher, lui qui avait l'impression d'être retourné en prison, sans pouvoir atteindre jamais le soleil face à lui. Mais ce soleil semblait si loin, qu'il pouvait presque sentir le poids des chaînes qu'il avait porté, revenir. Cela le gênait de nouveau.

Il ferma ses yeux, vit repasser l'oiseau devant lui. Cet oiseau représentant l'espoir, était absent à présent, il s'était envolé lui aussi. Gokû se demandait si de là où il était le blond voyait l'oiseau, et s'ils étaient devenus amis. Il se dit alors que c'était impossible, que de toute façon Sanzô avait dû le flinguer en le voyant où alors râler après.

A cette pensée, d'autres souvenirs vinrent s'ajouter, s'assimilant d'un seul coup aux talismans posés sur la cellule, ces vieux bouts de papiers chiffonnés, qui ne voulaient jamais s'envoler, comme collés à jamais.

Le soleil allait-il revenir le chercher ?

- Sanzô…. Sanzô….

Comme un somnanbule, cherchant la raison de ses rêves, en appelant la réalité, sans le savoir, il prononçait son nom. Hakkai et Gojyô, peu loin de lui, n'osaient rien dire de cette folie soudaine, de cet espoir inutile.

Gokû attendrait, parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait durant cinq cent ans. C'était un espoir de fou, un espoir perdu, il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais, que Sanzô ne rouvrirait plus les yeux, que c'était fini, que de toute façon il ferait mieux de se contenter de s'y résigner.

Mais même dans cette cellule gelée, il avait attendu.

Gokû n'était pas le baka saru que tout le monde pensait. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait être intelligent à sa façon, n'est ce pas. Etre déterminé, n'était pas être stupide. Cela lui avait déjà sauvé la mise une fois, cela pouvait se répéter non ?

Mais Sanzô ne semblait plus l'entendre. C'était un fait auquel il devait s'y faire. Sa voix n'arrivait plus jusqu'à lui, tout était fini, terminé. Son corps déjà, était glacial, et tout ce que Gokû aurait pu faire à cet instant, c'est peut-être juste l'appeler comme un dément, comme il le faisait déjà.

Cette fois, l'espoir pour toujours était brisé, et jamais plus ne reparaîtrais. Le soleil, jamais plus ne pourrait être atteint, et les yeux dorés qui le fixait, se fermaient, de douleur.

- Sanzô…

Pourtant, il ne cessait de l'appeler, comme si soudain tout allait changer. Le monde s'était inversé, alors il pouvait revenir à la vie, non ? C'était une logique sans faille, un argument que personne n'aurai tenté de briser, de par la pitié qu'il insufflait, mais aussi de par son ingéniosité pathétique.

- Sanzô….. Zô…

Le souvenir du moment où le blond lui avait donné son nom lui revint en tête. Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, mais rien que d'y penser, ça lui brisait le cœur plutôt que de le faire se marrer comme une banane. Ironique d'ailleurs, pour un singe, de se marrer comme une banane.

Cet humour pathétique, lui rendit pourtant un fin sourire, durant une infime seconde, qui comme toutes les autres fut éphémère. C'était injuste, depuis des heures, les secondes paraissaient s'écouler comme des escargots, et à présent voilà qu'à nouveau tout s'inversait.

- Le 31ème Toa Genjô Sanzô… T'as vu, je m'en rappelle.

Il avait l'air stupide de dire ça, et les deux autres ne pouvaient même pas comprendre la référence, car c'était un souvenir appartenant seulement à Sanzô et à lui.

Il tentait de l'appeler par toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Il tentait de le nommer, de lui trouver l'appellation qui lui siérait avec perfection.

- …J'ai appelé le soleil, et il est venu… J'appelle le soleil, et il ne vient plus…

Ne viendra-t-il plus, soleil perdu ?

C'est tout ce que les pensées de Gokû parvenaient à faire défiler.

Gokû avait froid. Une personne passant par là aurait dit « c'est normal d'avoir froid quand on se sent triste, cela arrive toujours à un moment », mais le jeune homme avait une façon différente de voir la chose. Il avait froid, parce que le soleil ne réagissait plus, ne bougerais plus.

Qu'importe s'il l'appelait.

Doucement, l'espoir coulait de ses yeux pour s'en aller rejoindre le ciel gris dans une évaporation sans chaleur.

Doucement, Gokû se dit que finalement, il ne servait à rien d'appeler, même en comptant jusqu'à cinq cents pendant des siècles durant.

Doucement, une voix vint à filtrer, et à s'incruster dans la pièce, imposant sa présence, malgré son aspect faiblard.

- Baka saru….T'as fini de m'appeler….

Lentement, le soleil se leva à l'horizon, et l'insulte qui ne sonnait plus comme une réjouissance, revint au bon endroit, dans le dictionnaire du brun. Discrètement, mais avec une certaine puissance, les yeux de Gokû revinrent à briller, quand il leva d'un seul coup la tête voyant alors Sanzô se redresser le plus soigneusement possible pour éviter de subir quelques douleurs, dû à son long coma et à son statut de convalescent.

Le soleil revenait toujours, quand Gokû l'appelait.

Parce qu'en un sens, le soleil ne faisait qu'aimer ce baka saru brillant de milles feux, et qu'il ne souhaitait réellement pas briser l'espoir puissant que celui-ci possédait.

Fin.


End file.
